Gems of Fire
by maliks-dragon
Summary: Hiei is captured for his tear gems and Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan have to rescue him before it's too late.
1. Frozen Capture

It was a calm winter afternoon by the lake that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were approaching. Yusuke of course lead the way followed closely by Kuwabara which stumbled through the layer of soft white snow at their feet.

Kurama walked a little farther behind his red headed friend and was pursued by the fire demon Hiei. Hiei moved to Kurama's side slowly as they walked to their destination.

"Kurama, why are we here again?" Hiei asked, a splash of annoyance in his voice. Kurama simply gave Hiei a smile and replied.

"I don't know Hiei. They said that they wanted to show us something so here we are." Hiei just glared at Kurama before turning his features away.

"We're here guys!" he heard Yusuke announce from the front as they came to a slow halt. Hiei gazed upon their surroundings and found that all it was, was a large frozen lake. His face just showed more frustration at the sight.

"You brought us all the way down here just to show us a frozen over LAKE!!!" Hiei shouted at Yusuke. Yusuke in return just grinned his idiotic grin. Kuwabara finally decided to speak, "Yusuke can we show them now!! I'm tired of waiting!" he half complained half pleaded.

"Why not Kuwabara. It is why we brought them here." Yusuke agreed and stepped into the frozen water. Then he told Kurama to join him as the other human climbed into it.

"Are you sure about this Yusuke. I mean it could break under the pressure." the fox cautiously warned. Yusuke just assured him and Kurama carefully climbed onto the slippery surface. Seeing that it wouldn't break he proceeded towards the two humans.

"Hey Kurama, you can skate on the ice two you know." Kuwabara suggested cheerily. "See" he added as he slid across the surface.

"Cool." Kurama replied at the sight of this and he had a try at it also. Amazingly he caught on in the first try do to his fox-like balance.

"Come on Hiei!" Yusuke beckoned to the fire demon that watched from the sidelines. Hiei just glared at the human with one of his death glares.

"I'd like to keep my dignity today Yusuke." he replied coldly.

"Oh, come on shorty!" Kuwabara pleaded as he approached Hiei quickly. Before Hiei could respond the red headed human took a strong of his right wrist and whisked him onto the ice. Because of his balance Hiei didn't fall, but only slid across as he threw him. Stopping, Hiei stood fully up from his position and looked around himself slowly. His features were shaped to pure curiosity as he gazed down at the ice under his feet.

The others just stared at the figure out six from them. Yusuke was the first to utter a word.

"Hiei you okay?" he cautiously quizzed the demon. In replay Hiei slowly shook his head, gaze still on the frozen water under him in curiosity.

"What's wrong shorty, never been on a frozen lake before?" Kuwabara asked teasingly. Hiei finally tore his eyes from the ground beneath him and nodded to the human, never moving from his place.

"WHAT!!! You've never been on a frozen lake before!! Man you are so isolated!" Yusuke shouted in shock from Hiei's answer. Even Kurama was in a state of surprise at his friend's answer. They watched as Hiei balled up his fists and quickly turned to face the rest of the group fully, and slowly approached them.

"Kuwabara!!! You're _SO_ dead!!! As _soon_ as I get my ha-" he couldn't finish his death threat as for the ice under him broke and he plunged into the icy waters beneath.

"HIEI!!!" the three cried in unison as they rushed as fast as they could towards the hole in the ice where he had fallen. They hopefully gazed at the water, waiting for a hand to arise for help.

"Yusuke, do you have the projection watch that Koenma gave you this morning?" Kurama asked Yusuke quickly.

Yusuke just gave Kurama a blank face until he remembered the item.

"Oh yeah! You mean the watch that lets you see whoever you want, wherever they are!?" Yusuke questioned as he held up the device.

"Yes, now lock on to Hiei so we can see what's going on." Kurama commanded strictly. Yusuke pressed three buttons on his watch quickly and a large rectangle about one and a half feet long by one foot wide appeared above showing their friend swimming towards the surface quickly.

Kuwabara approached the other two and asked what they were doing. 

"We're watching Hiei." Kurama explained quickly as he watched Hiei on the screen near the surface. He held a worried look on his face as he gazed at the screen along with the other two. Just then they saw a small hand arise and grab onto the edge of the ice closest to them.

"HIEI!!" Yusuke cried with joy as he scuttled over to help the fire demon out. Slowly the three witnessed another hand, arms and head rise from the chilling depths. Hiei's hair amazingly was not completely slumped down, but some parts hung in his face. He was exhausted from his swim, so the demon rested a little, his lower boy still in the water as he panted heavily.

Kurama grabbed his friend's wrist and tried to pull him completely from the water, but was unlucky. Just then Hiei froze, his eyes widening, pupils shrinking for surprise and snapped his head towards the water beneath him. The other three also looked to where Hiei was, but found nothing.

"Uh, Hiei, what are you looking at?" Kuwabara ventured to ask, but got no answer. "Hello Hiei! Are you in there!" Yusuke shouted he worried for his fire friend.

Just then the fire demon's eyes grew even wider, (A/N: if that's even possible) and he quickly looked at Yusuke and Kurama in horror. He suddenly was pulled beneath the water with a large tug and Kurama reached as far as he could under the water, but to no avail.

"Yusuke! Quickly turn your watch back on to him!!" Kurama shouted to the human, and he did as quickly as possible as the fox demon rushed to look. What they saw shocked them in every way possible. On the screen there was a giant jet black beast dragging a struggling Hiei behind him. Hiei tried to pry the creature's tail from his right ankle with his hands, but was unsuccessful. Just then, he had an idea, and he unsheathed his sword, preparing to attack. With a blink of an eye, he slashed through the limb, therefore being released. He took a moment to make sure that the figure had disappeared before turning to swim back. As soon as he turned around, the creature shot up from under the demon and rammed the unsuspecting being into the ice above. From the surface the other three witnessed the ice explode from a certain point in horror at the current happenings, and were helpless to save him.

The impact from the ice knocked out Hiei, to the creature's satisfaction as it wrapped it's feet around the figure and carried it to a hole under the ice. As soon as the creature approached the area, the projection watch that Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were watching from went static and fuzzed out. (I don't know how to say it) 

" No!!! HIEI!!" Kurama yelled in frustration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Under water….

The beast carried the unconscious fire demon through a long tunnel that ran under the lake's bank that rose above, and under the water's edge. After a short journey, they stopped at a small room of which the floor was tiled, but the walls and ceiling were of the same dirt as the tunnel leading to it. The creature carefully lay Hiei on the edge of the floor and rested itself in front of the floor, still in the water.

At that moment, three figures entered the room from behind, two of the behind the first which was smaller that the other two. The shorter one approached the unconscious Hiei and gazed upon him to make sure that he was out cold.

"Should we proceed Toruganae?" (the guy that captured Yukina in the show, sorry don't know how to spell his name.) one of the suited men asked professionally.

"Yes, please do. And make it quick." he responded as he stepped away from the demon.

The suited men moved towards Hiei and turned him on his back carefully as not to awake him yet.

Slowly, Hiei arose and he slowly opened his eyes. As this occurred the men quickly shot sand into his eyes and backed away from him. Hiei quickly brought his hands to his eyes as he hissed from the burn and pain, causing his eyes to water and tear gems to fall. Soon the pain eased down, and the fire demon began to reopen his eyes to his surroundings. 

"Quick! Before he can see!" Toruganae shouted at his men. They swiftly shot sleeping gas at the unsuspecting Hiei, and he fell once again on the cold tile painfully, and was unconscious.

Toruganae rushed over and picked up the tear gems that he forced from the demon and stared at their beauty.

"Man! These are even better than the ones that broad made!" he announced as he gazed at the pearl black spheres in his palm.

"Come on and grab him, we don't have all day!" he commanded, and one of his men slung Hiei over their shoulder and they retreated from the room to his helicopter.


	2. Retrieval Mission

m-d: Yay! another chappie!!^.^ so exciting!

Hiei: ya, I'm sure…..-.-U

m-d: darn right you are^_.__^

Gems of Fire

Chapter 2

Retrieval Mission

"No! HIEI!!" Kurama cried for his fire friend.

There was a silence between the group as they were wondering if they really had just lost their short fire teammate. Just then, Yusuke had the courage to suggest a coarse of movement.

"I think that we'd better tell Koenma about this." he explained. Both Kurama and Kuwabara nodded in agreement slowly and sadly and they rose, parting the frozen site to go to spirit world. The journey to the other realm was filled with sorrowful silence as they each pondered of their fallen friend.

'I just can't believe that Hiei's gone, I didn't even get to make him smile..' Yusuke thought as they passed through the gate. His gaze was turned to the ground as he walked.

' Man, the last words I heard from him were death threats, that's pretty bad. And to think it was all of my fault.' Kuwabara thought as they moved through the offices of Koenma's workers.

'Poor Hiei. I didn't even get to say goodbye.' the fox demon pondered as he tried to keep a wet tear from over flowing onto his cheek. They arrived in front of the doors to Koenma's office and they knocked on the large wooden doors.

"Hold on one minute!" they heard from the other side, "I want you to get Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara here right away! As soon as possible! Yes! Come in!"

The three opened the door to find a toddler Koenma sitting in his seat, gazing upon them.

"Good work men!" he rewarded to the assistants. They in return just looked confused and turned to leave, back to their work. Koenma rose from his seat and sat on his wooden desk, beckoning the fox demon and humans towards him.

"Koenma," Yusuke started, but before he could continue, Koenma interrupted him.

"It's about Hiei right?" Kurama didn't look a bit startled, but the humans on the other hand were shocked that the godling (spelling?) already knew of the happenings.

"How'd you know Koenma?" Yusuke asked. Koenma just grinned at this and pointed his tiny finger to the screen in front of his desk.

"Man! Can we hide anything from this guy!" Kuwabara complained at the sight of the screen. After clearing his throat, the toddler continued in is speech.

"Do any of you know where Hiei is?" he quizzed the team. "Isn't he still under water?" Kuwabara replied in a question. Koenma just sighed at this comment.

"No, he's not. But after some digging we managed to find his whereabouts, and I don't think you'll like it." he explained to the three. Their faces turned to the confused as he spoke these words.

"Here I'll show you where Hiei is, and maybe I can show you him himself if they didn't put the shield around again." Koenma announced.

"Shield?" Kurama quizzed the small figure.

"Yes, a shield that prevents us from seeing exactly where he is in the area." the toddler replied. Kuwabara moved over to the left side of Koenma's desk as to get a better view of the screen, so did Yusuke, but to the right of the desk. Kurama stood to the right of Yuske as the waited for Koenma to find the remote to turn it on. After searching a little, Koenma seemed to be successful, and turned the TV on to show Toruganae's mansion.

"Not there again!" Yusuke shouted at the sight of it.

"Ya! I thought we got rid of him for good." Kuwabara added to Yusuke's comment.

"Do you want to see Hiei?" Koenma pestered in annoyance.

"Of course. " Kurama replied the toddler. Koenma pressed another button and the tower of which Yukina was previously held was shown. Once again Koenma pressed a button and the inside of the room was shown to the viewers. The room consisted of a single chair, a caged window with small pieces of parchment attached to it, and Hiei in the middle of the room. He had been thrown in the room and was still unconscious, laying on his right shoulder, mouth partly open.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered sadly under his breath.

"Shorty!!" Kuwabara shouted at the screen. Hiei's left arm had a huge gash in it from the broken ice when he was pulled from them, scrapes and cuts all along the rest of his body, and another large gash in his side.

"How did this happen?!" Yusuke yelled oblivious to the fact that he had watched part of it. "Why!?" he added quickly. Koenma quietly stood from his sitting position on the desk and looked at the six wondering eyes gazing upon him.

"Well," he started carefully, " because like Yukina he cries tear gems, but these are even more valuable than hers do to the awesome beauty and grace that they hold." the toddler explained calmly. The other three beings were in a state of shock from the news. 

'No wonder he went after Hiei..' Yusuke thought to himself. "Well, then we have to save him." Yusuke said aloud to the rest of the room.

" I agree." Kurama chimed in followed by an eager Kuwabara.

"You guys better be careful, he will probably have better security this time." Koenma warned the team. The three nodded and turned to leave on their way to Toruganae's stronghold. They wasted no time in arriving at the bus station that lead to the closest drop-off to the mansion. The bus ride was rather calm, for no one said a word along the way, all of them in deep thought. After about one and a half hours on the bus it arrived at their destination, and they descended the four stairs, facing the forest that lay between them and the mansion. Quickly the trio proceeded into the wild forest, eager to rescue their friend. It was already sunset and they still hadn't run into any problems, but Yusuke was getting annoyed from Kuwabara's constant 'witty banter' with Botan. Koenma had suggested that she come along with the group like she did last time, so they had no other choice but to.

"Why don't we set up camp here?" Kurama pleasantly encouraged the others, "it's getting dark." The rest of the group agreed, and they got to work setting up camp swiftly.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were sent to go retrieve some fire wood and water, while Kurama and Botan went in search of food.

" I can't believe that we came here without any food!" the Grim Reaper complained to Kurama. The fox demon ignored the comment and looked through the bushes and trees for something to eat. Once Botan and him were satisfied with their finds, they quickly returned to the site where they found the wood and water had been brought back, Yusuke was trying to start the fire, and Kuwabara sat on one of the logs that he had placed around the fire for seats.

"We're back!" Kurama happily announced as the two of the approached with the edibles. Soon Yusuke had managed to start the warm fire and the four sat around the flames as they ate the fruit that they retrieved.

'The fire reminds me of Hiei..' Kurama thought as he took another small bite from his apple. Suddenly Kuwabara broke the silence.

"It was all my fault you guys, I was the one who pushed him n the ice." he announced sadly. Kurama just weakly gave him a smile. 

"It wasn't your fault Kuwabara." Yusuke reassured him.

"I agree. It's strange though, I had been over that area many times, but it didn't break under me even though I'm larger that him." Kurama said thoughtfully. The others just looked at him for this comment.

"Maybe that guy rigged it to go off with a bomb when he saw Hiei on it…" Yusuke joined in.

"That's very possible." Botan agreed. The rest of the meal was finished in piece, shortly followed by a few good nights, and slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

In the mansion…

Hiei slowly awoke from his unconsciousness and quietly rose from his position on the floor, holding the side of his head in one of his hands.

'What….happened..' he thought, closing his red eyes in deep thought.

He glanced over at his arm and saw that it had been bandaged, and that there was another bandage on his chest area.

'That's strange, I don't remember getting these..' he pondered to himself. He stood carefully and sat in the seat that was a few feet from him and recognized the room that he was locked into.

'Toruganae…' he realized, anger growing quickly inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

__

In the next room….

Toruganae sat in his large red chair. His face gleaming at the money he held in his hand. The money that he earned from selling Hiei's tear gems earlier.

"2 billion.." he spoke aloud, proud of his earnings.

"Hey boys, why don't we get to work." he suggested as he rose, moving towards the door to the room where he locked Hiei away.

"You ready?" he asked, a grin on his features.

m-d: another chappie done!^.^

Hiei: *sarcastically* yay

m-d: I was so amazed today! I got my first review while I was reading it myself! It only took two minutes!^_._^

Hiei: when is there going to be more me! I mean all I did this chap was wake up. That's lame…

m-d: don't worry.. don't worry.. *cackles evilly*

Hiei: o.0 


	3. Ventisn's Love

M-d: Yay! I'm here today!

Hiei: why must I suffer so…..

m-d: * whacks Hiei in the head* anyway, I want to give a big thanx to cat for helping me through my writer's block. Sorry for not updating.

Hiei: she said it felt like getting hit in the head with a pan. I know what it's like thanx to her.

m-d: Shut up you! * knocks him out, again*

Gems of Fire

Chapter 3

"You ready?" he asked, a grin on his features.

"Hold on one minute." a voice called from the corner of the room.

"What is it Ventisn?" Toruganae asked rather annoyed. The figure came from the shadowed corner to reveal his large bat wings, dragon-like tail, and bat-like ears, all of which were black. His hair was also black and came to his mid-rift, as he wore a white shirt under his leather jacket along with his black pants. (A/N: lots of black n'est pas?)

"Because, " he started, " you don't need him anymore."

"What do you mean?" Toruganae replied getting even more annoyed. Ventisn just held up one of his sharpened claws to Toruganae's chest and explained, "because you're dead." and he shot a small point of his energy at Toruganae, killing him instantly. The guards of course attacked the murderer, but failed miserably as Ventisn back kicked them sharply, knocking them out.

"Now for my turn. I must say though Toruganae, I could've never done it without your help." he said as he exited the door to the chamber that they had thrown their captive into.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Back to the gang……..

They were sleeping quietly, except for the fact that Yusuke was snoring, so everyone but Yusuke and Kuwabara were awake. Kurama and Botan sat by the fire that they had restarted earlier, just taking in its warmth.

"Do you think that Hiei will be alright?" Botan asked Kurama from across the fire.

"I don't quite know Botan." he replied, not tearing his gaze from the fire. He looked up to the Toruganae mansion, and tried to feel his Fire friend's ki, but was disturbed from it as Yusuke awoke very noisily.

"Yo, what's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he sleepily sat down in the seat next to him.

"I was a bout to try and find Hiei's ki, but you interrupted me when you woke up." he replied a little bit more coldly than intended.

"Sorry"

"It's okay."

Turning back to the mansion Kurama closed his eyes and focused on Hiei's ki. To his surprise he felt it, very weakly though, but he still felt it.

"Did you find it?" Yusuke pestered.

"Yes I did." Kurama said happily.

"Well then I guess we'd better get moving." Yusuke announced as he rose from his seat.

"What are you talking about? It's night and Kuwabara's still asleep." Botan noted.

"Then we'll wake him up. If we move at night, they won't expect it." Yusuke explained. Kurama agreed and walked over to the dosing red head and poked him in the side rather hardly, causing him to jump.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his poked side.

"To wake you up of course. We're going." Kurama explained as he started to put out the fire. Kuwabara got up, mumbling something about how poking is violent, and followed them as they made their way further towards the mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Back in the mansion……… 

Ventisn slowly walked towards the room where Hiei was being kept, an evil grin on his face. He had always adored the Forbidden One, with all his beauty and grace. Opening the door quietly as not to disturb the sleeping captive, he entered fully and closed the door behind him.

"Hiei…" he whispered lovingly under his breath. The fire demon was asleep in the chair, tired from the day's events. Ventisn turned on a lamp in the corner of the room, and kneeled down in front of Hiei's sleeping form. As he brushed a hand along his face, Ventisn's eyes softened. "It is such a shame that a creature so perfect has never loved." he said to himself.

Hiei stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his ruby eyes to meet silver ones. He jumped and pulled away from the other in shock.

"Who are you?!" Hiei demanded quickly. Ventisn stood up and bent over Hiei who was trapped by the chair. 

" I am Ventisn, love." he replied calmly. " You will never forget that." With those words he completely cornered the youkai and brushed his lips against Hiei's. Hiei tried to shrink away, escape the lust of Ventisn, but to no avail. His lips finally locked into Hiei's and held on as long as possible. The fire demon's mind screamed as loud as possible in fear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

With the gang……..

Kuwabara froze in mid step as they walked to the mansion, his senses catching the screams from the building.

"What's with you?" Yusuke asked as the rest of the group halted.

"It's Hiei… he's screaming. Well, not on the outside, but in his mind. I can hear it." Kuwabara explained. Everyone's faces paled.

"We need to get there as fast as we can." Kurama announced. The others agreed and they ran as fast as they could. Soon they met the mansion, but black shadows surrounded the building. They took shape of different demons, and had eyes of red, the only other color they held. The gang jumped into the brush behind them so as not to be seen.

"What are we going to do now?" Botan asked the group.

"We go in and blast their brains out!" Yusuke announced as he cracked his knuckles.

" Wait, it can't be that easy Yusuke. If Toruganae has dealt with us before, then his defenses will be a lot stronger. We need a plan." Kurama explained. The four were silent for a few moments in contemplation.

"Why don't we create a distraction on the other side of the building, while we sneak in." Kuwabara suggested. Yusuke agreed, closely followed by the other two.

Yusuke grabbed five rocks and put some spirit energy in them, and hid them on the opposite side of the building as fast as possible. Kurama nodded and Yusuke made on of them explode. The shadow guards all turned to the source and hurried over.

"Now! Go!!" Yusuke shouted. The gang made a mad dash to the entrance, as Yusuke made another explode. Botan opened the large doors and the rest entered, closing the doors behind them.

"That was way easier than I thought it would be." Botan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Back with Ventisn………

Hiei bit Ventisn's lip as hard as he could and watched as the other pulled back in pain. Ventisn spit out the blood and grinned at Hiei. The fire demon wasted no time and threw a fire ball at the captor and jumped out of the chair as not to be cornered again.

"Naughty Hiei, you know you shouldn't be mean." Ventisn said in a playful voice. Hiei reached for his sword but found it absent. "You know Hiei, I don't want to kill you, so why do you fight against me?" he continued as he came closer, the fire demon stepping back.

"Let me go! I have done nothing to you, so you have no reason for holding me here!" Hiei shouted. The other just laughed.

"But you have done something to me. You have pulled me into an endless love. I couldn't sleep for you haunted my dreams. I watched you every chance I can could, longing. And now I have the chance, the one opportunity that I have been waiting for my whole life." he explained. Hiei's back was to the wall as he tried not to show his fear. Deep down inside he wanted to scream and run away from it all, but he couldn't run, there was no escape from him. Ventisn raised one hand to Hiei and smiled.

" You look a lot better in your true form Hiei, why do you hide it?" he asked. His hand glowed a red color that soon surrounded Hiei as well, lifting him in the air. " You aren't going to hide it from me." he finished. The shield that Hiei had kept around himself for so long shattered. The pain was overwhelming, even for him, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Forbidden One," Ventisn whispered as he kneeled down beside him, " you will be mine." he announced as he ran his fingers through Hiei's soft, black hair. Then he pressed his face into Hiei's now visible, white wings and marveled at the touch.


	4. The Short Rescue of a DemAngel

m-d: Hi everyone!!!

Hiei: God help me-.-….

m-d: This is the second chapter that I've written today!!!

Hiei: poor me….

m-d: Don't you just love Ventisn?

Hiei: * cuddled in corner * no.

m-d: 0.o?

__

Gems of Fire

Chapter 4

__

With the gang………

"Kurama, do you have any clue as to where that tower is? It's been so long I forgot." Yusuke asked the kitsune. Kurama turned to Yusuke with a worried look.

"I can sense where he is, and if we follow that then it will lead us to him." he explained. They continued their journey in silence as they turned lefts and rights and up flights of stairs.

"We're close." Kuwabara said as they climbed their fifth flight of stairs.

"You can sense it too?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Well probably not the way you do, but I can tell you he stopped screaming a while ago." Kuwabara replied. The others looked at him strangely, but then they continued onwards.

' I hope we find him soon' Botan thought quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

With Hiei and Ventisn………

Ventisn had made a bed in the corner, using his abilities, and covered it with red and gold silk covers, making sure that it was perfect in every way. He laid the unconscious Hiei in the bed and pulled the covers up on him carefully as to not wake him.

" So you're a DemAngel. No wonder you drew me in." Ventisn said thoughtfully as he sat next to the resting Hiei. " Now what did my partner tell me about them? Oh yes, they have certain points of enjoyment." he started as he lowered down to the other, " One on either side of the neck, the symbol on their forehead, and where the wings start. If you touch at least one of them the right way, they have no idea of what they are doing." 

He kissed Hiei's lips softly and backed away slowly. He watched as Hiei rolled to his right side. " I wonder if it's true…"

Ventisn laid beside Hiei and rubbed the symbol on his forehead softly and lightly. He watched amazed as Hiei's body completely relaxed. Curious to the reaction, Ventisn kissed Hiei again, keeping his fingers on the symbol, and was in awe as the DemAngel kissed back lightly.

"He was right, they don't have any clue," he whispered as he pulled back slowly, " This is going to be _fun.._"

(m-d: use your imagination here people. I can't write it since it's PG13, so I'll just give you a hint. R-A-P-E. hope you guess right.^.~)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Back with the gang,… again……

" Why aren't there any guards here?" Yusuke asked as they passed down another hallway.

"Because someone already killed them all." Kurama's voice answered from ahead. The two rushed up to find Kurama gazing down at five dead suited men, others starting a trail ahead.

"Come on! It's behind that door! HURRY!!!" Kurama shouted in relief and excitement as to finding it. He ran up , quickly followed by the other three and placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned it slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Um…..the scene with them together?…

Let's just say he finished a long time before they got there okay? He had dressed himself and Hiei again, much to his pleasure and was now sitting in the chair comfortably. Hiei was still asleep, facing the wall as he slept. 

Kurama and the group burst in the room suddenly, panting from their run.

"Where's Hiei?!" Yusuke shouted at Ventisn, " And who are you?!"

Ventisn smiled as he stood to meet them. " Why I am Ventisn." he explained calmly.

"Where is Hiei?!" Botan asked sharply. The group was getting annoyed by the unanswered question. Ventisn just pointed to the bed off-handedly and grinned.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama announced as he put his spirit energy in his rose and made it his famous whip. The others pulled their weapons out as well.

" I can play that game too, you know." the enemy said playfully as he pulled out two black daggers. Kuwabara was the first to leap in attack and met blades with Ventisn. He was thrown off sharply and landed near the wall. He charged again, giving Yusuke the diversion to launch his Spirit Gun.

The wave of energy caught Ventisn off guard completely, hitting him sharply in the back. The force sent him flying to the wall with a large CRACK, and they watched as he painfully slid to the ground. Kurama walked calmly forward, overstepping the blood that flowed from the demon and kneeled down to talk to him.

" So, are you sure you wanted to die this way?" the fox asked softly, gazing into Ventisn's glazed, pained filled eyes. Ventisn tried to respond, only spitting up more crimson.

" I- it… is. I would r-rather die for my love… then die all alone in an unloved world…." Ventisn said slowly, pausing to cough up more blood. 

Kurama turned to the group and sadly smiled. " Let's go. He won't live for more than five minutes." he explained. The others nodded in agreement.

They approached the silk covered beds and were shocked at the enormous, white feathered wings that emerged from the sheets.

"Um, is that supposed to be Hiei?" Kuwabara asked as they continued to approach. Botan ran to the other side of the bed and knelt beside Hiei.

" It is him, except his jagan is gone, and he's wearing white." the deity announced. Kurama joined Botan and sat on the bed, lifting the DemAngel to a sitting position. Slowly Hiei began to wake, and he opened his ice blue eyes to find Kurama in front of him.

"K'rama?" he said softly as he woke. The kitsune smiled.

" We're all here. " Yusuke intruded, causing Hiei to look at everyone else. Hiei stretched, accidentally on purposely hitting Kuwabara in the face with his wing hard. The nigens yelped and jumped back.

" What was that for?!" he shouted quickly. Hiei smirked and looked up at him.

" For being close to my wing while I was stretching." he explained causing a few giggles from Botan and Kurama's side.

" So Hiei, " Yusuke started, " what's with all the wings and eyes and stuff?"

Hiei smiled, yes smiled, and laughed softly. You've heard of DemAngels right? That's me." he said lightly.

" Um, refresh my memory please.." Yusuke said.

" There are only three DemAngels. They are like Gods in power, beauty, and soul. That is why many demons come after them, but none succeed. They can put up shields to hide their true form so they can live more freely, and I guess that's why we never Hiei was one because of that shield." Kurama explained.

" Can we go home now?" Hiei asked the kitsune. Kurama smiled happily.

" Of course Hiei. We can go home now."

~ owari ~


	5. Crashing to Safety

m-d: Hello~!!!!

Hiei: no~!!!!!

m-d: oh shut up Hiei. To all my adoring fans ( counts about four) I wrote this chapter after I reread all your reviews. Originally the story was supposed to end at chapter four, but since people like it so much I wanted to continue. If this chapter sucks please excuse- I'm trying to resurrect the story line.

Hiei: Insert your damn disclaimer here- I'm to annoyed to say it.

m-d: . right…..

__

Gems of Fire

Chapter Five

______________________________________________________________

Kurama smiled down at Hiei and noticed the exhausted look in his friend's eyes. " Are you sure you want to walk? You don't look so good." 

Hiei just nodded silently that he was determined to walk and started to leave the bed.

" Hey, man! Stop hitting me!" Kuwabara shouted from the other side of the bed as Hiei's wing once again accidentally on purpose made contact with his face. 

" Fine." Hiei said- too tired to argue. Yusuke walked over to check on the guards outside and found that they were back to their original positions. He hadn't really expected them to stay in the forest for long, but it would have been nice if they had all fallen in a hole or something out there.

" Kurama, we still need to deal with the guards." Yusuke warned the kitsune from his place at the window. The red-head sighed. He stood up, helping Hiei to do so as well, and trudged over to Yusuke- leaving Kuwabara to deal with the DemAngel. 

" What strategy can we use?" the human asked. Kurama paused, his eyes set out the window on their current enemy. Yusuke could see the concentration his teammate was in and tried to find a way out himself. Just then Yusuke could have sworn he literally saw a light come on in Kurama's head.

" Botan can fly Hiei over to a different part of the forest- farther away from the mansion- and then the three of us can go and get rid of the guards. We now just have to pick a place to meet at." The Kitsune's smarts never ceased to amaze his human friend.

" Right. Now where should we meet?" The rest of the group joined the two to make the plans. 

" Okay. So I fly Hiei here to the area we picked out, and you guys kill all the guards on your way there. Nothing can go wrong here." Botan said sarcastically at the end. Hiei gazed up at Kurama, his ice blue eyes appearing to glow softly. 

"That's fine with me. Now let's kick some demons back to Hell!!" Kuwabara shouted excitedly, pumping his fists in the air. Hiei and Yusuke managed to roll their eyes together which caused the deity to giggle softly. Botan regained her composure and materialized her famous oar.

" We'd better get a move on if we want to get some sleep tonight." She announced. The others nodded and the three made their way down stairs to the doors, awaiting Botan's window exit. The deity smiled and pulled Hiei onto her oar and made sure that he held on tight- and off through the window they shot, glass spewing from the explosion. Botan and the DemAngel both covered their faces from the shattered glass and the deity raced on her oar the their appointed area.

" Right on cue!!" Yusuke shouted with excitement as the three bolted out of the mansion, ready for their enemy's attacks. Kurama was the first one to be attacked, and he easily slashed threw it with his rose whip. Yusuke and Kuwabara were soon to be bombarded with attackers as well. Yusuke managed to shoot his Spirit Gun into a group of shadow demons and they dissipated before his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

With Botan and Hiei…

They flew as quickly as Botan could push her oar to go, but still they were being chased by a few of the larger demons from the mansion. Hiei held on tight to the craft, hoping that he wouldn't fall off or look down - he was afraid of heights. He always kept it hidden, but his adventure with the edge of the Koorime island when he was born didn't help his phobia.

Botan couldn't help scream as their followers started to shoot attacks up from the ground to them. The DemAngel found it harder to hold on as Botan was forced to weave in and out of the attacks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

With the trio…

The kitsune found that the guards never seemed to stop coming from all sides, but eventually he found that they did stop at some point. He saw the rest of the demons attacking the two nigens and rushed over to help. Once they were finished with the group of demons covering Yusuke, they spotted Kuwabara finishing at the same time. The three finished the last one together, and smirked at each other, relieved that they were finished. They heard screams from the direction Botan had carried Hiei away to and found ki attacks bombarding the air. " Botan!!" Yusuke shouted and rushed toward the area, soon followed by Kuwabara and Kurama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

With Botan and Hiei…

" Ah!! Hiei! Can't you fly or something!? You do have wings!" Botan shouted over the roar of bombs around them after she dodged another one. Hiei looked at her with tired eyes. 

" Not now." He said and closed his eyes tight, trying to avoid the ground's view.

Botan didn't have time to ask as she heard Yusuke's shouts from below and a few of the demon's attacks stopping. Hiei heard Kurama's voice down below and felt relief, but he still clutched his eyes shut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Down below…

Yusuke took down three demons furiously before his two friends joined him. Kurama managed to bring down seven, and Kuwabara about five when they heard a scream from above and saw that the last demon had managed to hit the back of Botan's oar. Smoke trailed off of the oar as it went crashing full speed to the ground.

Kurama killed the demon effortlessly, and the tri rushed to the scene Botan and Hiei were crashing to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Crashing….

The oar fell through the branches of trees, the sharp wood delivering gashes to the two and finally relented, only to reveal the ground below. With two screams they hit the ground hard, the force knocking the two unconscious.

The rest of the group arrived and gasped at the sight. Kurama rushed to the two as did Kuwabara - Yusuke, clearing the area quickly so that they could build camp. The red haired nigens carried Botan to a soft covering of leaves Yusuke had just laid out and tore his shirt to cover her wounds. Kurama did the same to the DemAngel, and then the three started a fire - placing the two wounded closest.

" That was a bit harder than I expected." Kuwabara announced once they were settled and had gathered food - waiting for the two to awaken. Kurama and the Spirit Detective nodded. 

Just then, they heard Botan rustle and watched as she opened her pink eyes to the fire. " W- What happened?" she asked as she sat up. 

" You guys crashed." Kuwabara explained easily and simply. Botan nodded and excepted the warm food Yusuke handed to her. They were silent until they heard Hiei awaken softly, opening his ice blue eyes slowly.

" Good evening Hiei " Kurama said cheerfully. Hiei just looked at him tiredly and sat up.

" Before you even asked, you crashed." Yusuke explained quickly. Hiei just said "oh" and stared at the fire silently.

There was a tense silence between the group.

" So.." Yusuke started uneasily. " How is Hiei going to go to the Nigenkai? I mean looking like he does now…" Everyone noticed the problem at hand, now that the Spirit Detective pointed it out. " What do we do?"

Botan snapped her fingers and smiled as a thought came to her. " We could ask Koenma if he could set up a Reiki shield around him so that he would look normal!" 

The rest of the gang considered this to be a reasonable choice and prepared the sleeping arrangements. As it all turned out, Yusuke slept by Kuwabara - being the only one who could stand him- and Botan sleeping close to the fire by herself. Kurama was to sleep beside Hiei, just incase he would need medical attention. 

After a few good nights from the group, they all readied for bed and the humans managed to fall asleep first. Then came the deity. The kitsune and DemAngel were the only ones awake, their backs facing each other.

" You okay Hiei?" Kurama whispered loud enough so that he could hear him. 

Hiei sighed and closed his eyes, unable to sleep though. Kurama turned around to face Hiei's back, his wings spread in front of him. " You sure?" 

The DemAngel turned over to face Kurama and closed his ice blue eyes softly. He opened them again. " Can't sleep. " he explained simply, looking into Kurama's eyes. Kurama gave a light chuckle at Hiei's comment. Or at least the way he said it.

Hiei curled in on himself a little an closed his eyes again in an attempt to sleep once again. He opened his eyes in frustration. He closed them again. At that moment, Kurama fully noticed just how small Hiei really was. He was like a thirteen year old kid. But yet the DemAngel had already seen so much death and felt so much pain in his life. It was amazing to the kitsune.

The Yoko found his eyes falling before him and soon he was lost in his dreams of silence.

Hiei stayed fully awake, never succeeding in falling asleep and stood up for a small walk around the area. He thought the movement would tire him at little so he could get some rest. Stepping over the sleeping nigens, he made his way to the largest tree by the campfire and stepped onto the lowest branch that could hold his weight. Laying on it, he could see all of the others and felt his eyes droop. The next thing he knew he was in his own dream world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Yuske and Kuwabara woke up first, and decided that no one else should have the privilege of sleeping in longer than them and woke up the deity and the kitsune. Botan wasn't too happy and started chucking her oar at Kuwabara, who used his grace and managed to get hit with every one. Kurama watched and chuckled.

He then realized that Hiei wasn't with them in the scene. " Yusuke! Where's Hiei?" he asked the Spirit Detective worriedly. The rest of the group froze. They looked around and found no trace of him on the ground. 

" I found him guys!!" The trio heard Botan shout from a tree nearby. They rushed up to her and saw her looking up into a tree which was surrounded by squirrels and deer and birds - all the fluffy foresty animals you could think of. They all looked up and found Hiei peacefully asleep in the oak, white canaries asleep on him as well.

There was silence. A bird chirped. The bird woke up the other birds surrounding it, and they all created a scene. The DemAngel on which the birds slept soon rustled and opened his ice blue eyes to find a creature in his face. " Ah!!" he shouted in surprise and the group below him watched as he hit the ground.

" Oh, I never knew Hiei was a 'fluffy-animal' kind of guy.." Kuwabara teased. Yusuke laughed at the joke.

Just then, they heard footsteps from the bushes and tensed up, ready to use their attacks at any time. Unexpecting, Hiei screamed in pain as an arrow shot into his shoulder - which sent him flying into the tree behind him.

"HIEI!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

m-d: HAHAHAHA!!!

Hiei : *sweat drop* yeah~….

m-d: sorry. I just can't believe that chapter sucked so much!!!

Hiei: And that's why you're laughing? Shouldn't I be laughing if your chapters suck?

m-d: *pause* No. I was laughing because it sucked less than I thought it would. And if it sucked as bad as I thought it would….I would have deleted it by now….

Hiei : .….righto~….


	6. THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! SORRY FOR YELLING ...

Sorry!!! This isn't a chapter!

Hiei :……no comment this time.

M-d: . yeah. Anywayz….the reason I posted this was because, well I needed to know if you full fledged readers ( counts the same four she counted last chapter) would like this story to be YAOI. I personally don't know…..so I need your opinion. You'll find out the poll's result in the next chapter…..trust me…..

Hiei : . . . . . . 

M-d: Sure Hiei.. just keep talking….


	7. A New Enemy and Recovering

m-d: Good reading time my followers!! counts the four she keeps counting

Hiei: Holy shit!! How'd you get in here so fast!!?

m-d: My secret…. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reviewing to my question last page-thingy… and I hope you all know that I just need at least two people to agree with me for me to do something, right? It doesn't matter if fifteen people don't agree, I'll do what I damn want!! Kidding. Your votes do count greatly…. In my mind….

Hiei: Insert your fuckin' disclaimer here so I can leave.

m-d: You can't leave! hugs him really hard

Hiei:….air….need….

__

Chapter Six

Gems of Fire

"HIEI!"

Kurama rushed over as fast as he could to his fallen comrade. From behind him he heard their enemy arise from the underbrush and begin their battle with the two nigens as Botan rushed over to help. Hiei sat up with much effort and looked past Kurama at the sight of Yusuke fiercely punching the opponent demon in the jaw.

"Botan, make sure this doesn't get worse. I'll help Yusuke and Kuwabara to finish this as quickly as possible." The youko ordered and jumped up to help the two in their battle. Nodding, Botan helped the DemAngel to sit without feeding more pain to his wound, and made sure that nothing could make the wound wider or infected.

At the first demon Kurama attacked, he put everything he had into it. He couldn't believe these demons had actually hurt his friend. And in his weakened condition no less. The demon fell on the ground with his law unhooked and arm dislocated within seconds of reaching the red-head. Over to the side, Kuwabara was holding up one of the demons he had beat but not killed yet.

" Why are you here? What do you want!?" he asked with rage. Finishing the rest of the opponents, Yusuke and Kurama joined Kuwabara with his questioning.

" I….I can't tell you…." the demon said through his pain.

" Why not?" Kurama asked in a calm but severe tone. The demon tried to chuckle, but only got a cough out.

"My lord will kill me if I told you that information.." he replied.

" AND YOU THINK WE WON'T!!?" Yusuke shouted with rage. His aura started to break out of his control and started to whip around the forest area. Yusuke approached the captive and the demon found his arm being thrown to the other side of the forest from one of the spirit energy slashes.

" OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL!! JUST DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!" the demon shouted as he writhed in pain on the ground.

"Good. Now who sent you?" Yusuke asked as his spirit energy relaxed.

" K-Karasu…" the demon uttered. His heart gave out quickly and his limp form fell to the ground painfully.

"Karasu….?" Kurama uttered softly, unbelieving. Just then he remembered Hiei and his wound , and rushed back to Botan to help.

" Did you find out who it was?" The deity asked worriedly. Kurama nodded.

"Karasu," he answered seriously. " Now, Hiei. This is going to hurt. I want you to stay still though, alright?" the kitsune said.

Hiei nodded his head slowly, knowing exactly what Kurama was about to do. Botan held Hiei's shoulders straight. The youko took hold of the wooden arrow that was lodged into Hiei's shoulder and winced as he imagined the pain that was about to occur.

" Ready?"

Hiei and Botan nodded.

Kurama pulled hard and fast on the arrow, dislodging it quickly. The DemAngel felt an explosion of pain race through his entire body from his shoulder and he couldn't help but let out a blood curling scream. With great speed, Botan placed her hands onto the wound and used her powers to stop the immense bleeding from it. Succeeding, the deity backed away a little, giving the others a chance to see the Jaganshi.

" Are you alright?" Yusuke asked after rushing back when he heard the scream. Hiei's face was contorted with agony as he tried to recover from the dislodging. Botan laid him down and kept him from sitting back up.

" You need rest Hiei." Kurama stated as he looked into the DemAngel's eyes softly. Without even a curt nod, Hiei felt his eyes drift off, and soon he was in a dreamless sleep - the exhaustion of the wound overwhelming him.

Kurama sighed deeply and dropped the arrow onto the ground. " What does Karasu want with him? I thought he was dead…"

"He must have gotten some serious power to be back with the living," Botan said as everyone thought intensely.

" Whatever he wants," Yusuke started confidently, " He'll never get it." Kurama and Kuwabara nodded in agreeing.

" So!! Who wants to get our breakfast?!" Botan shouted with a complete mood swing - making the group sweat drop.

" I have to stay here to…..keep watch of Hiei," Kurama announced, not wanting to go on the search. The deity smiled.

" Well I guess that it's going to be Yusuke and Kuwabara. Now go!" she said as she stood and shooed them off. The two grumbled their way through the forest as they looked for the group's breakfast.

Back at the camp site the two sat on either side of the resting DemAngel, making sure that he wasn't in pain as he slept. Botan sighed.

" He looks so different when he's asleep,"

Kurama didn't turn his gaze from Hiei. " I know. He looks like he wouldn't even hurt a fly."

" But I know he would." they said in unison and looked at each other strangely. Botan burst out laughing as the kitsune held in a chuckle. Slowly, Hiei stirred from his slumber and opened his icy eyes to see Kurama first, leaning down and trying not to laugh.

" What's going on..?" Botan and Kurama almost jumped back at the sudden voice.

"Hiei!" Botan started, trying to think of an answer that didn't sound too strange. The DemAngel sat up and watched Botan carefully for an answer.

" It doesn't matter Hiei, it wasn't important." Kurama explained, " Now you need to keep resting if you want to be healed."

" No.." Hiei protested and started to stand. " I need fire,"

" What?" The deity questioned.

"Start the camp fire," he ordered and Botan saw that he was still the same. His appearance might be turned in a 180, but his commanding attitude was still present.

With a nod, she bent down by the fire wood and started to try and ignite the flame. As Hiei stood, he started to head to the fire, and with a little help from Kurama, made it as soon as Botan caught the flame. The DemAngel sat down on one of the logs by the fire and sighed. Kurama took a seat on one of Hiei's sides and watched to make sure he was alright. Hiei reached out with both hands to the fire, and eventually emerged them in the flames.

" Hiei! What are you doing?!" Botan shouted and rushed to him. Kurama held her back and gave her a look that meant that they should leave Hiei to whatever he was doing - for he probably knew what he was doing. After a few moments, he brought his hands out of the fire - neither of them burnt - and he held a small flame between his hands that were cupped to hold it. He brought it to him and closed his eyes in concentration, his wings expanding a little as he thought. Minutes passed and finally Hiei opened his eyes suddenly and a bright light surrounded him - so bright that no one could see and Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed back with their finds at the light.

When the light cleared the group was revealed to Hiei - the fire demon they had met - ruby eyes and all - sagged on the log. The Kurama rushed to him.

" Hiei?" The youkai looked up at the kitsune wearily.

" It worked.." he said weakly and sat up on the log. Yusuke and Kuwabara came over, depositing their load by the fire.

" Dude! What the hell just happened?" Kuwabara said as he got to the three with Yusuke.

" You're back to normal Hiei! But… how?" It was Yusuke.

Hiei didn't even let out a small smirk. " I just put the," Yawn. " Shield back up like it was before." The group was silent as each of them thought in their mind about the current situation.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think we deserve a nice meal. Don't you?" Botan announced and picked up some of the fruit that the two had gotten.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara dove in to help set the servings as Yusuke took his seat on the log opposite of Kurama and Hiei. He couldn't help but look at the fire demon with concern. Hiei had been through so much these past few days. On top of that, not one of the five knew what their new enemy wanted from him either.

Hiei looked up from the ground with tired eyes and, for a brief second thought that he saw Yusuke look at him, but the human just turned his eyes away quickly.

Botan and Kuwabara came over and handed everyone their own serving of the food brought. Everyone ate in silence.

" Botan?"

It was Kurama.

"Yes?"

" Do you know when you'll be able to summon your oar again so that we may fly out of this place?"

The deity thought for a second. " Probably in about an hour."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the group at the news. They finished their meals of fruit and small portions of eggs.

" Hiei, get some rest before we go. You need to recover from that arrow." Yusuke said as he saw Hiei leaving the circle around the fire. The Koorime paused and turned around to look at the speaker in an odd sort of astonishment. It was quickly wiped away as he turned and walked away to one of the nearby trees. He silently sat against the tree trunk and felt his lids become heavy. From the other side of the clearing, Yusuke watched Hiei's lashes slowly flutter to a close.

" Kurama, um, you said that the demon told you that he worked for Karasu. What do you think he could want?" Botan asked as she stared into the fire.

Silence for a moment.

"I think that he is trying to break up our team. He tried in the Dark Tournament with Kurama, and it looks like he's trying a different approach this time with Hiei." Yusuke announced. " Don't you think?"

"Well," Kurama started, " It's quite possible. But then he'd probably be working for someone else to have a purpose like that."

" But who could have brought him back from the dead? He's got to be one hell of a fighter."

" Not necessarily Kuwabara. A lot of demons can be quite powerful without gaining physical strength at all."

The group thought silently for a second. They heard Hiei rustled a tad from behind them in his sleep. The sky darkened as clouds gathered overhead and the three headed under the tree Hiei was under for shelter from the rain. Yusuke took his seat beside the demon against the tree trunk as the other three stood either against it or around it. After a few minutes of heavy rain surrounding them, the kitsune kneeled down in front of the sleeping Hiei. He brushed some of his charcoal locks from his forehead and felt for a fever. With a sigh he removed his jacket and placed it over Hiei's shoulders.

"He's gonna catch a cold in this weather. " Yusuke observed as he turned to look at the demon in question.

Right on cue.

' Achoo! '

Everyone sweat dropped.

m-d: I'm stuck.

Hiei: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! pointing as he's laughing

m-d: Shut up!!

Hiei: Fine. I will.

m-d: o.0


	8. Emotions

M-d: On to another chapter! You know, I'm making the story up as I go along now. I have no storyline anymore.

Hiei: That's nice….

M-d: I know it is.

__

Gems of Fire

Chapter Seven

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke sighed. After all the things that had happened to Hiei, now he was getting the most annoying of them all. A common cold. He turned his eyes back to the onslaught of water pouring down around the tree and started to think about what they were to do once they arrived back home.

"As soon as the rain stops I'll be able to fly us back, okay guys?" the deity broke the silence.

A huge sigh escaped the group. Finally, they could get home and get some rest.

"Kuwabara."

"Yes?"

"Um, my family is taking a vacation to Europe when I get back - Shiori has always wanted to go - so can you keep Hiei at your house? He needs the rest and we can also make sure Karasu doesn't get to him that way."

Kuwabara tensed. "You mean I have to live with Shorty!?"

"He can stay with me." Yusuke announced before Kuwabara could ramble on any further. "My mom won't mind or care."

Kurama relaxed now that he was sure that Hiei was going to be taken care of when he was away. He had always had a need to make sure the fire demon was alright.

The rain around their tree dissipated and Botan smiled with her oar in hand. The group all found a seat on the now elongated oar - Yusuke brought Hiei up onto the oar in front of him. He made sure that the demon wouldn't fall off and nodded to Botan that he was ready for take - off.

They found themselves in the air and heading back home. The cold wind brought life back to their tired faces as it passed by. Unconsciously, Yusuke held Hiei closer, an inner fear of the demon falling appearing in his mind. His mind paused as he felt Hiei's soft black locks brushing his face. He felt like everything was how it was meant to be - with Hiei in his arms.

He was knocked out of his trance by the oar's landing. They all got off and found their landing sight to be the city park.

By the time they had arrived at the park it was evening.

"Yusuke, I'll be gone for about two weeks. So, keep him safe until then. Alright?" Kurama asked before they parted.

The human nodded, holding a sleeping Hiei in his arms. Hiei let out a small cough and he said his farewells to Kuwabara - heading home quickly.

Once home, he noticed that Atsuko had gone out drinking once again. He sighed and carried the youkai to his bedroom, gently laying him down on his bed. He paused and looked at the demon with a loving look.

'What is this? Do I- no. I couldn't. Could I… love Hiei?'

Yusuke shook his head at the thought and turned to leave the room. He stopped and turned back to lift the covers over Hiei. He forced himself to look away from the sleeping demon and leave the room- only to sit down on the couch with nothing to do.

The thought circled endlessly in his mind.

'Do I love Hiei? I couldn't. He's just a teammate. But..' He stood up from the couch and started to prepare dinner for the two of them. 'But it felt just so natural when we were coming here. Him in my arms…'

He took out a pot and commenced in boiling water.

'But he doesn't love me. I don't think he could ever love anybody.'

Once the water was boiled, he poured in some ramen.

'How could I know if he loves me though? Maybe he has his own way of showing it…'

Dinner was done cooking and he put even amounts in two bowls - one for him and one for Hiei. Placing on the dinner table he set out to awaken the demon.

He entered his room to find Hiei cuddled up in a mountain of blankets. Yusuke couldn't help but let out a small smile.

'He's just so cute.'

He walked over and shook Hiei's shoulder softly.

" Hiei…"

He shook it a little harder.

"Hiei."

The demon rustled and sleepily turned around to see Yusuke with half lidded ruby eyes.

"Dinner's ready." Yusuke announced. Hiei sat up.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said and Yusuke left the room to get their drinks. He poured himself a soda and Hiei a glass of water. Upon sitting down, he found Hiei coming in the room - a little sluggish.

Once finding his seat, the two began their supper silently.

"So.." Yusuke broke the silence. " Do you like it?"

Hiei just gave a quiet nod and took another small bite from his meal.

They finished slowly, and by the time they had nothing left in their bowls Yusuke had come up with an idea.

'I've got to tell him. I just have to. But not too suddenly either..'

"Hey. Do you want to watch a movie?" The human asked. Hiei looked up.

"Sure, whatever. I don't care." Yusuke resisted a smile. He quickly picked out a movie that Hiei might enjoy - or criticize - whichever. Lord of the Rings. He had to start him out with the first one. He plopped it into the VCR and sat down on the couch beside Hiei.

The previews began. The first was of a Christmas movie that looked quite lame. Yusuke just couldn't keep his eyes off the demon beside him as Hiei, on the other hand, lazily watched the screen before him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about half way through the movie when Yusuke decided to make a move.

"…Hiei?"

"Mm?"

"Um…" Yusuke couldn't find a way to say it. "Um.."

Hiei looked up at him. "Um ,what?"

The room was dark and the human thought of one way to say it. He leaned down and laid his lips upon Hiei's and time seemed to stand still for that moment. Yusuke pulled away slowly.

SLAP

He reeled back and felt his cheek sting with pain.

"W…what did I do?"

Hiei looked at him. Not with his usual glare or emotionless face - but with a look that said he was hurt inside. He looked as if he was about to cry.

" I can't believe you! I-….I thought…." He tried to get his words out, but couldn't find how.

He was gone in a blur.

Yusuke sat stunned on the couch, holding his cheek still.

'What have I done…?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei sped through the trees blindly. Tears gathered in his eyes as he tried to get as far away from the area as possible. He couldn't believe it. Yusuke. Of all the people, he had never expected him to kiss him - whether with love or just for pleasure.

He finally stopped in one of the larger trees and laid down on a branch that could hold his weight.

To his surprise, he found himself crying. Crying. Small, weak tears streamed down his face and crystallized onto his lap.

'Why am I acting this way?'

"Why?" he said aloud.

He was silent for a few moments. He just let himself cry.

'Why am I crying because of this?'

'I don't want to loose him, do I.'

He paused. He didn't. He didn't want to loose Yusuke as a friend. But how could they stay friends when the human had hurt him like this? Had Yusuke just become his friend so that he could take advantage of him?

'No. He would never do that.'

Or would he?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama and his mother entered the house. Their flight had been canceled - therefore canceling their trip to Europe.

The kitsune climbed up to his room and dropped his suitcase off - heading strait for his bed.

He sighed. At least he would be able to check up on Hiei now. Before they made their way to the gate, he had felt this sense that he didn't want to go. Even for just two weeks, he couldn't handle being away from his demon friend for that long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei froze as the lights went on in the house beside him. He just then realized that he had stopped in the tree beside Kurama's window. The one he always slept in. He looked into Kurama's bedroom to find the Youko laying down on his bed.

A great feeling erupted inside the fire demon. He just couldn't hold. He pounded at the window for Kurama to open it.

Kurama looked, shocked, at the window to find Hiei pounding desperately at it.

'Why Isn't he at Yusuke's house?' he thought as he rushed over to open it.

As soon as he did, Hiei rushed in and embraced him.

Kurama stood stunned as Hiei softly cried into his jacket. Minutes passed slowly and eventually Kurama pulled Hiei off. He led him to sit down on the bed. Kurama sat down across from him.

"Hiei…" He started. "What happened?"

Moments of pure silence passed, ending in the demon throwing himself onto Kurama again - a new onslaught of tears breaking through.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered as he found his arms wrapping around him protectively as he calmed him down a little.

"K'rama. (sniffle) I…I can't go back. I can't face him. (sniffle)"

"Yusuke?"

A soft nod and sniffle assured Kurama's guess.

"What did he do?"

'What could Yusuke have done that wouldn't driven Hiei like this?' He thought.

"He asked me ( sniffle) if wanted to watch a movie, (sniffle), and then we were watching the movie, (sniffle), and he( sniffle), he, (sniffle),"

"He what?" Kurama asked softly.

" ….he kissed me….." Hiei whispered with another sniffle.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock.

'Yusuke kissed him!?'

The kitsune held Hiei closer to him protectively. "Don't worry Hiei. I'll make sure that he never touches you again." His emerald eyes held a fierce look as he held Hiei.

Slowly, the Koorime looked up into Kurama's eyes. Their eyes locked onto each other's.

Without either of them knowing it consciously, they came together until their lips locked. Hiei closed his eyes softly as he melted into the kiss, letting Kurama take dominance in the kiss. They parted and Hiei slowly opened his eyes to look into Kurama's once more.

"I-…I…" He was stopped by Kurama's finger on his lips. The kitsune wiped the demon's tear stained face softly with his hand and came down for another kiss. He made the kiss more passionate than the first, and held it longer.

They parted.

The room window shattered and Kurama held Hiei from the pieces of shattered glass being thrown and turned around sharply to see the intruder.

The silhouette stood in the shadows, chuckling.

"Well, well, well." the figure started in a low voice. "It seems that you two have made my job a lot easier."

"Who are you!" Kurama shouted as he continued to hold Hiei close.

"Why, don't you remember me?" the figure asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Karasu." Kurama stated as he glared fiercely at him. "What do you want?!"

Karasu chuckled.

"What do you think I want?" He took a step closer and held one hand out. It began to give off aura as he took a few more steps closer. Kurama tensed along with Hiei as they watched him approach.

Quickly he released his aura and surrounded the two in it.

Kurama tried to make a move to dodge, but found himself paralyzed. Hiei found himself in the same situation.

"What did you do?!" Kurama shouted with a growl.

"You know, Kurama, I've always wanted a doll to play with.." Karasu said slowly as he walked closer. "And now, I get two." He finished as he bent down to be eye level with the kitsune. He ran his hand along Kurama's cheek slowly. Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me."

Karasu stood up with a grin and sat behind them on the bed.

'I can't see him!' Kurama shouted in frustration mentally.

Karasu ran his hands through Hiei's hair and rested his head onto the black locks. He took a deep breath.

"Lovely." He stated. " I think you two are going to be fun to play with, don't you?"

"Get away from him you bastard!!" Kurama yelled.

"Aww. Has my little fox gotten angry at me?" Karasu chuckled once more and stood in front of them. "Let's go to a more, fun, place. Shall we?"

The three disappeared in a blur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M-d: that was….different..

Hiei: I don't know how to insult you after that…

M-d: This chapter was kind of rambling for me because all plot was left at Chapter 4. So, please review if you have ANY ideas for the story. I'd love to hear from you. And if you read your idea, you'll know I read it!


	9. What the Hell?

M-d: Hey again!  
Hiei: Leave me alone/P M-d: I had trouble with this chapter. I will say that it turned out to be quite strange. ENJOY!  
IMPORTANT NOTE!  
My computer is all fucked up right now, so I have to change some of the symbols so you can actually come close to being able to read it.  
"crap" talking.  
- crap - thinking.  
Got it? Good. Have fun now.  
Gems of Fire Chapter Eight -  
Kurama was the first to awake. He slowly opened his emerald eyes to find himself in a cold, dark stone room. He felt something soft on his hand and cautiously felt what it was. Hair. Hiei's hair. The kitsune crawled over to the unconscious demon and quietly nudged him.  
"Hiei." He whispered. The demon didn't budge.  
"Hiei." Kurama whispered a little louder.  
Hiei slowly opened his ruby eyes and lazily turned over to see him. "What's going on?" He asked as he rubbed his eye with his hand.  
"I just woke up here. I don't know where Karasu is, so be careful." The two stood up and took a good look around the room. It was just a small stone room - one wooden door on the corner. They heard footsteps approaching.  
The door opened.  
"Well. It seems our guests have woken up. You know, you two were so very tired." Karasu said in a sly tone.  
"Where have you taken us.?" Kurama demanded.  
"Only to my cave, Kurama." Karasu explained with a grin. "Now, I have a special job for you two. I think you might enjoy this." He turned to the hallway. "Follow me. Oh, and don't try anything. I wouldn't suggest it." The two demons looked at each other before carefully following their capturer.  
They passed down long corridors - guards at every corner. Security cameras were stationed every few yards.  
-I think he was right about not trying to leave.- Kurama telepathically said to Hiei.  
The demon silently nodded in agreement.  
Eventually they came to a room of which had a store window. It seemed just big enough for tree people to fit between the outer window and the glass that was level with the wall. There was a black sheet hanging over the outer glass - seeming to protect it from the outside.  
"Now before you two get inside, you need to change. Your new clothes are on that rack over there. You better be changed before I return." Karasu left the room and locked the door behind him. "There is no way I'm wearing anything of the bastard's." Hiei announced.  
"Well then what do we do? We can't use our powers. He put wards on us while we were asleep." Kurama said.  
"He what!" The fire demon searched and found a strong ward on his bandaged arm. "Damn it."

"I think we should change and find out what he's doing. Then we can plan a way to get out of here."

"Fine." The two found their outfits laying on a clothes rack.  
"He can't seriously expect us to wear this.!" Hiei stated as he held his outfit before him. Kurama shared the same thought. The Kitsune's costume consisted of a dark emerald vest - quite shorter than the usual vests worn around town, a small pair of emerald shorts with gold trim ( very small . ), Playboy fox ears and tail, and a gold hair-tie.  
After the examination of his own, Kurama to a look at what Hiei was to wear.  
The fire demon's outfit contained a blood red and black t-shirt - skin tight, a pair of really short black shorts with red trimming, fishnet stockings, and Playboy bunny ears and tail.  
The demons shared a look. The kitsune sighed.  
"Hiei we'd better hurry up. I'll face the other way if you do the same as we change." he said.  
"Fine with me." The two turned away from each other and changed. It took some effort for Kurama to put the ears and tail on the way they were designed to, but eventually he did it.  
"Are you finished over there?" he asked before turning around.  
"Almost fox." Hiei was having quite the trouble with his animal features as well. "I just can¡'t get these idiotic ears and tail on."

"Do you mind if I help?" A sigh came from the other side of the room.  
"Just hurry up." The kitsune turned and rushed over. Grabbing the tail, he - cautiously - placed it where it needed to be, and then grabbed the ears from the table they were on.  
"This is so retarded. What the hell are we supposed to do in stripper clothes?" Hiei did have a point. What could Karasu be up to? "Done." They both turned to the sound of the door opening.  
"It seems you two can follow directions. You look quite spiffy in those outfits if I may say so."

"Shut it Karasu."

"Oh." The demon started "Well then let us begin, shall we?" He slowly walked over to the glass window on the other side of the room. The two eyed him as he moved. "Please, come here won't you?" The captives carefully approached him and stood next to him.  
"Now, I took a poll quite recently and it seems that of all the demons in or from the Makai you two were the ones selected to earn this job"

"What job.?" Hiei interrupted.  
"Since you two seem so eager to begin, let me identify the rules of this lovely game. But first you need to climb into the glass box before you." He motioned to the window.  
Hiei glared. "And what makes you think we'll just go right on in?" Karasu let out another smirk. "Because of your situation, my friend. This building has the best security in the whole Makai, plus you two are warded. Now get in before I am pushed to use force."

A few moments passed before the captives reluctantly stepped in. They were forced to sit inside, due to the fact that it was only three and a half feet tall.  
"Now for the rules. Number one. Only my little fox can be on top. Number two. NO obscene jesters towards the public. And number three, no shouting at the public either."

Karasu went over to the side of the glass and grabbed a rope that hung from the ceiling. "Have a ball!" He said with a wink as he pulled the rope. The covering cloth around the case lifted away, revealing a huge crowd gathered around the window.  
"What the hell!" The crowd cheered as they saw the two in the glass.  
"What are we supposed to be doing in here?" Hiei asked no one in particular. The two turned their attention to a stage to the left of the window. On the stage stood a large demon holding a microphone - ready to speak as soon as the crowd calmed down.  
"Are you ready!" he shouted to the crowd. The crowd cheered back. "Let's start our day off! The first ticket drawn is.." He reached and picked out a piece of paper from a turning basket beside him. "Number 567" A skinny hawk demon raced up to the stage excitedly. He whispered something into the host's ear.  
Hiei and the kitsune shared a look as they watched the scene.  
"The first request" The crowd waited in anticipation. "The kitsune is to place his right hand on the fire demon's upper leg. Hm. Starting out slow today." The host announced.  
The two felt a wave of energy surrounding them in the glass case as Kurama's hand moved to Hiei's upper leg.  
"Fox, what are you doing!" Hiei shouted.  
"I can't move! There's a spell in this case Hiei. I'm guessing that whatever the Host announced is going to be done" Kurama explained quickly.  
"Damn it!"

"And the next number is.." He grabbed another piece of paper from the basket.

"Number 1386" A tiger demon rushed up. He gave his command to the Host.  
"The second request! The fire demon is to wrap both arms around the kitsune's neck."

The glass case gave off another wave of energy and Hiei found his arms wrapping around Kurama's neck. "I can't believe we have to do whatever they say" Hiei said in frustration.  
"Just remember Hiei. It's not me who's doing any of this. It's the crowd." Hiei sighed.

"Same here."

"Number 34! The kitsune is to place his left hand one foot behind the fire demon"

Once again it was done, leaving Kurama to be hanging over Hiei.  
"These bastards are sick." Hiei stated as they awaited the next move.  
"Number 3654! The kitsune is to give the fire demon a hard kiss." Kurama leaned in and did as announced - finding that they parted right when the Host announced the next number.  
"Number 452" And so it went.

A few hours later By now Hiei had started to keep his comments to himself, seeing as it was no use at all to share them. The progress of the requests had lead up to Hiei laying completely on the ground of the case - Kurama above him - with half his shirt undone, and his arms around the Kitsune's neck loosely. Kurama had his arms above the fire demon's head and had just finished the request of kissing along his neck. Neither of the two demons could do anything to stop this, it was out of their control.  
-Is there any way to break this casing?- The kitsune mentally said to the other as he thought of it.  
Hiei checked the type of glass and the places where the glass had been glued together.  
-The joints where the glass connects is weak. We could just kick them and break the whole damn thing.- The fire demon replied back as the kitsune was forced to kiss his neck once again. -Good. Now all we need to do is find a way to move-  
-No, really?-  
-Yes, really-  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
-Hiei! Do that again!- Kurama thought suddenly.  
-What-  
-Roll your eyes again-  
He did as said, or mentally said.  
-How'd you do that-  
-Roll my eyes? I didn't really think about it-  
-That's it!- The kitsune said with revelation.  
-What-  
-Just don't think about doing it, and you can do it! This glass case focuses on keeping you still be reading your thought waves and stopping what you're thinking of doing! So, let's just break this case-  
Kurama didn't think for one moment and slammed his heel into the nearest corner of the glass, shattering it into tiny fragments. Hiei joined quickly and they leaped from their captivity, landing before the crowd. Screaming demons fled from the immediate area to be safe from the flying shards and the two demons took this advantage to flee from the scene quickly.  
They landed in an opening in a nearby forest, only resting for a while. Hiei took this opportunity to re-zip his shirt.  
"Damn it. Our clothes are still over there." He stated with a hiss.  
Kurama sighed. "Well, the sooner we get to Koenma and have him open up a portal for us to go back to the Nigenkai, the sooner we can change." Hiei marched ahead.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kurama flashed a smile at no one in particular and caught up with Mr. Grouchy up front.

m-d: Wasn't that fun?  
Hiei: I do not know where you obtain your inspiration for this story, and I would like to never find out.  
m-d: Well isn't that special. Please R&R!


	10. Arrival

M-d: Hey everyone! I know it has been forever- but I got distracted with AP classes and stuff. But I have decided to update!! btw- check out sabrerocker ,- awesome author w/ similar concepts ^.^

Hiei: I thought I was done with you.

M-d: Oh little grasshopper, you have much to learn.

Hiei: ..o.0

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama and Hiei trudged through the Makai forest in silence. It was a little awkward. Walking side by side in playboy outfits was unusual to say the least.

The portal is a few minutes from here. We should be in Spirit World very shortly. The kitsunes status report had effectively broken the quiet.

I just cant wait to get changed. Hiei sighed. Though the Makai could be strange at times, this was something we never expected to do in his lifetime. Kurama focused his eyes to the northwest.

There. The two almost ran to the portal site, eager to get home. They quickly stepped through the threshold to appear near the front gate of Keonmas palace.

Convenietly placed if I might say soKurama smiled. Their luck seemed to be turning around. He calmly started their journey inside to visit the prince and hopefully retain a small glimpse of dignity. As the two demons passed the never ending halls to Keonmas office, they shared a glance before opening the door.

You look ridiculous. They said in unison.

---------------------Five seconds later...------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama!!!Hiei!!!

Yusuke and Botan rushed to the doorway to welcome the two demons back. Botan and Kurama shared a deep hug, Yusuke refraining from touching the small demon. He remembered the reaction he had received from Hiei the last time he had seen him and wisely chose to hold back.

Hey alright? Yusuke asked quietly, so as not to be heard by anyone but the fire demon and himself.

Hiei turned a particularly fierce glare on the human.

Fuck off.

Kuwabara rushed to greet the demons, causing Yusuke to break eye contact.

What happened to you guys? I mean, I know you can handle yourselves and all, but we had no clue where you were! Way to leave a note, I mean if you-

What the hell are you wearing.?

The trio blinked at once. How could they have not noticed? Kurama was making a valiant effort to remain calm and poised, though the slightly detached tail on his rump was making it difficult, while Hiei was delivering a fierce glare to the innocent north wall, apparently trying to ignore the bunny ears drooping over his eyes.

A--HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~!!

The fire demon glared. Just get us a change of clothes.

Kurama gave a nervous smile. Agreed.

Yusuke managed to pick himself off the palace floor long enough to point at the two.

You twohehehewalked throughhehethe . _that_?!

Hiei turned to Kurama. It will just be faster to get the damn clothes ourselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M-d: I know this chapter is remarkably short..but I think it is pretty good for a sudden update. PLEASE let me know what you think. If this sotry id not followed anymore I just need to know ^.^

Hiei:..oh goodnessjust get me clothes

M-d: But you do have clothesvery nice ones...


End file.
